The Fairy Princess of Psyche
by ClearwaterInnocence
Summary: FEMSLASH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, PROBLEM SOLVED: She is the fairy of psychic, also princess. Those in her realm haven't left for many years but she's breaking tradition. A vision leads her to Alfea where she'll meet some new friends that will forever change her life. But first another vision brings her to earth where she finds a princess, an ogre, and a girl that's not so ordinary
1. The Beginning of New Friendships

The Beginning of New Friendships:

"Alexandria!" my mom yelled for me but I didn't answer. I sat in my chair at the dinner table, staring blankly into space. My mom quieted but only because she knew what that meant. It meant I was going into a vision. My name was Alexandria, meaning defender and protector of mankind, although I preferred Alex, and I was a fairy in the magical dimension. I lived on a planet that was so far away, we rarely ventured out nor did anyone venture in. The last one who left or came was actually my great-great-great-great grandmother. She was also a fairy. I was the first one in my family to be gifted with the gift that hadn't been present in our family since her. This caused me to have my fairy powers. I was also the Princess of my planet. And because I was the fairy princess of my planet, it gifted me with the sight. I was able to, at random times out of my control, able to see flashes of the nearby future. I couldn't control what I saw or when I saw it, I just saw things. My current vision caused me to see flashes of a few things at once.

I saw myself struggling to win a video game against a purple haired teen.

I saw myself strumming a guitar, being taught by a black haired girl.

I saw myself laughing as I got dragged shopping with a blonde haired teen.

I saw myself waking up to a red haired teen hovering over me.

Something else happened…I saw myself kissing the cheek of a dark skinned brown haired woman.

I saw myself stepping into a school, Alfea's school for Fairies. Nobody in princess history had ever gone there. I snapped out of my vision.

"Alexandria sweetheart, is everything all right?" mom asked, concerned about my vision. She looked a lot like me, but older with much shorter hair and different eyes. I was sixteen, with long black hair that fell down my back held back with a pink hairband. My eyes were a stunning light plant colored green.

I opened my mouth and said the first words that popped out of my mouth, "I want to go to Alfea's School for Fairies." Alfea was a school where fairies from all over the magical dimension went to learn how to become who they were meant to be, although no fairy from my realm had ever gone before. It was probably why my mother, the queen, nearly had a heart attack when I said that. Alfea was also a forest away from Cloudtower, another magical school for witches. And on the other side was a lake that separate Alfea from Red Fountain, a school for heroes. Alfea was right in the center.

"Alexandria, this is unacceptable, you cannot go. You have duties here." Mom tried to reason with me two weeks later, following me around my room as I magically packed my bag.

"No, mom," I insisted, having been through this conversation a dozen times before in the past two weeks, glancing at my acceptance letter I had placed on my desk. "I understand that no fairy from our realm Psyche had ever been before, yet along the princess, but I have to do this. My destiny is calling me there, I know things will turn out good for me there. Besides, plenty of other princess' go there every year. Please mom, this can be a good chance for me out there." I looked at her, showing crocodile tears. "I've seen it, I know things will be happy and everything will turn out alright. I've never had a real friend who cares about me for more than just being their princess. And in my vision, I had at least five." I 'forgot' to mention that one may be a lot more than just a friend.

Mom sighed, looking depressed. "Just let her go already, I can finally live without her being annoying," my little sister, Emma, complained. Emma was ten with dark brown hair but the same green eyes I held. We both inherited our eyes from dad who died when Emma was five and I was eleven.

"Alright, alright, it's not like I can stop you anyway," mom sighed, pulling me into a hug. I revealed in her warmth, knowing I wouldn't have it for the next few months.

"Thanks mom," I smiled relieved that we wouldn't leave on bad terms. I rushed into my closet and returned a few minutes later. I had light blue sneakers on, jeans, and a short sleeve blue shirt with a pink fairy wing pattern on the back.

"Where did you get those clothes?" mom looked scandalous. I was a princess so of course I wouldn't have 'ordinary' clothes hanging in my closet. The whole fluffy dress like my mom was wearing really wasn't my style. I only wore dresses at home because I was a princess and needed to set a good example for my people, as I was told. It was about time that I broke out from that. I wasn't interested in the whole princess gig anyway, not like my sister was who's dream was to become the best princess and possible queen if anything happened to me she could be. Shame I had to be the first born, but who knows, maybe I'll just let the queen job skip over me. I still had a few years for that, till I was eighteen to make the 'official' decision.

"You wanted me to become friends with other girls so I made friends with girls I meet in the park. I had to blend in somehow so I got them to buy me clothes." I grinned at my quick thinking. Nobody actually knew I was the princess since I was supposed to never be let out of the castle for my 'own protection'. That was why I enjoyed sneaking out and hiding my royal heritage.

Mom looked like she was about to have another breakdown. "No fair, can I have some pleeaaassseee!" Emma begged, looking more like a young child instead of a princess and possible future queen, if I had things going my way. Who cares if the eldest was supposed to be the next royal? I, personally, believed that we needed some more traditions around this place.

I laughed and ruffled my sister's hair, ignoring her pouty expression, "Sorry Em, but I don't think we should give mom anymore of a heart attack." Emma crossed her arms muttering and I used a shrinking spell on my bags. My royal chambers still looked full as I picked up my single suitcase, pulling my duffle bag over my shoulder. I never realized how much stuff I actually had, who knew?

"Alright, well I guess I should be leaving." I sighed as we walked to an unused room that was usually locked but was being opened for my use. It was a transport chamber, allowing me to travel anywhere in the universe. I started typing in ALFEA but stopped just before I hit the enter key. My unnaturally bright green eyes flashed purple as I was drawn into a vision.

This time, my vision was of the same blonde hair girl from an earlier vision being attacked by an ogre. Almost automatically, without thinking or knowledge from my family waving goodbye, I deleted my request and typed in something else: GARDENIA, EARTH. In a flash, I vanished from home with my stuff following me, my family unaware that I wasn't heading to the fairy school just yet.

I groaned when the transport spot and I landed on my feet. I looked around confused, realizing I was in a forest. Right, the vision that brought me here; should I try learning how to control my visions? Nah, if I tried stopping them from happening without my will then I probably would have never had that vision that would eventually send me to Alfea.

But now I was in a forest with no idea how close I was to actual civilization. I shrugged, figuring I could just start walking. I had to reach somewhere, right? So I shrunk my bags and fitted them into my pockets because there was no way I was actually going to lug those bags around. I may not care for becoming queen someday but I was still a princess and a princess shouldn't have to carry those bags around. So I was a little spoiled…at least I wasn't nearly as arrogant or rude to others like some of the princess' I've heard about, or the ladies of court and noblewoman that I have met back home.

I started walking and minutes must have passed before I heard something. "Solar Wind Blast!" a high pitched feminine voice shouted. Cautious and knowledgeable to know not to run into things blinded, I peeked out a tree to see what the situation would be. My eyes widened barely an inch before I put on a practice mask of indifference. In the clearing of the forest was the girl I had seen in multiple visions.

Now I could see her much clearly and it not just be a flash. She looked probably about a year older than myself. She had long blonde hair in two low, long pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes were bright blue, narrowed in concentration. She had fairy wings on her back so I at least knew she was a fairy, so that was good. Things would be difficult if she was an evil witch. She wore a sparkling orange outfit. Her top had one shoulder that showed her stomach and orange really short shorts. And long orange knee high boots. She carried a scepter and I recognize the symbol. I was a princess so I did study other kingdoms. That was the sign for Solaria, which meant that this was probably the princess, Stella. Why she was out here fighting an ogre was something I would probably never know.

Stella spoke, "News flash Mr. Hideous! The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you!" she mocked.

"You're the one who's gonna get flatten!" the ogre, Knut, laughed, hitting her where she slammed across the ground. I couldn't just let a fellow fairy get beaten like this to the ground, let along a fellow princess, when I was right here. I closed my eyes, muttering under my breath as I felt my inner power come out. Bright violet ropes of color streamed around me, tightening in different parts of my body, forming cloth before it tightened enough where it looked like it was squeezing me but I felt no pain. Then, it disappeared.

I stood in my fairy outfit. I had own clothes that matched my eyes down to the shade. From top to bottom: I had bright green boots that stopped halfway up my leg, the halfway mark between my knee and my ankle. Then I wore a green skirt with black tights under it to protect some modesty. My shirt was also bright green, it had only one shoulder sleeve though, like Stella's except it actually covered my whole shoulder. The bottom of my shirt stopped above my belly button, however, I wore a bright purple cloth around my stomach, between the bottom of my shirt and top of my skirt. Green fingerless leather gloves covered my hands. I had a chocker style green necklace tied around my neck. Long clear through wings spread from my back, giving me my ability to fly. My long black hair was pinned up in a much higher ponytail than I usually wore it. My bangs, now that I wasn't wearing my headband anymore, usually fell in my face. But in fairy form, were pinned up by a clip on top of my head in front of my ponytail . Hiding the clip from view was a sparkling golden crown, indicating my heritage as royalty.

"Power of Psyche!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on either side of my head, on my temples. 'Don't attack the princess, don't attack the princess'. I mentally set off. I didn't like using my mental powers by forcing my will over others but sometimes, things needed to be done.

"Huh? I don't want to attack the princess?" the ogre repeated confused, scratching his head.

"Hey!" I was so distracted by stopping him, I hadn't noticed his little red minions starting to surround me. They grabbed my legs and jumped onto my arms, pulling my hands away from my head. "Get off!" I shouted as I was pulled to the ground. My hands started to glow purple and I was ready to blast these guys to bits.

Knut laughed, "Thought you could play your little mind games with me, eh little girl. Well it didn't work, looks like the scepter is now ours and you girls are dead!" Knut grabbed the scepter from the princess who was being held down like I was, struggling to get free but unable to. Was this really how it was going to end? I couldn't die in the first hour I've left home to an ogre of all things, I mean…that was pretty pathetic.

"Leave her alone!" a strong feminine voice shouted. I tilted my head just enough to see another girl had emerged from the forest in the opposite side that I had. I recognize the girl, she was one of the girls from my vision. She wore yellow sandals, blue pants, and a blue and yellow shoulder shirt. Her hair was bright red and fell messily around her face and down her back, her eyes were just as blue as Stella's, if not bluer. "Come get me!" she declared, pointing at herself. What did this earthling thank she was doing, and how did she tie into my visions if she was just an ordinary earth girl? Then she realized what she said probably wasn't the smartest thing to say in the world, "Wait, did I just say that?" she seemed stunned even of herself.

"You sure did," Knut smirked. Apparently, he really liked feeling superior over teenage girls. "You should learn to mind your own business."

"Look out!" I shouted, just before my mouth was covered. I hated feeling weak and pinned down like this. It made me feel angry, my hands started glowing purple again as Bloom, the earth girl, was grabbed by her hands and held above the earth.

Bloom apparently didn't appreciate being held up against her will. I didn't blame her, I thought as I struggled to free myself of my own captives. "LET GO!" Bloom shouted. My eyes widened slight when I realized that this ordinary earth girl…wasn't so ordinary after all. It was like a bright fire of some kind emerged from the earth girl's chest and up her hands, a bright flame attacking Knut, making him drop her. And for a second…I could swear the flames before they let out, were shaped like a dragon.

Some of the ghouls on me let go and ran after Bloom, "Get back!" she warned, raising a hand without thinking. Another fire came from her hand, creating a barrier to stop the ghouls.

Now that I was somewhat free, I manage to kick the few remaining ghouls off me. Just as quickly, I put my hands to the ground, easily kicking off so I could flip onto my feet. "Well…that was fun," I sighed, the three of us meeting in the field.

"This girl has got some major winx!" Stella exclaimed.

I nodded my agreement, crossing my arms, "She sure does, I'll say."

"Winx? Me? What do you mean?" Bloom seemed confused. Obviously, this had to be her first time seeing, let along using magic. It wasn't really surprising though, if she had grown up on Earth. All of Earth's magic died out ages ago.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" I asked, nodding at Knut who was just now standing up after the fiery attack.

"I'll deal with him." Stella decided. I just let her have at it. Why waste my energy when she clearly wanted to do it. "You fashion fiasco, you're going down!" Stella announced, blasting Knut back. "I suggest you get out of our realm now!"

The ghouls started to close in on Bloom and I. Bloom screamed when one grabbed onto her pant leg, tearing at the cloth. "I've got it!" I exclaimed, throwing a purple energy ball, knocking him back.

"We'll meet again, Princess Stella, and you to fairy girl." Ogre declared, vanishing through teleportation with the rest of his ghouls.

I scowled, "Great, only been gone from home for like, an hour and I've already got an enemy." I sighed, feeling my energy beginning to collapse.

"Well, you didn't have to help, you know." Stella insisted.

"Well I was passing by, I couldn't watch another fairy being trashed by an ogre of all things." I announced. That was when Stella decides to faint, her fairy form transforming into a long orange dress. I sighed, falling to my knees. I felt my form shift back into my every day form.

Although I was exhausted and half-asleep, I was dazed. It was like a dream, I helped Bloom carry Stella to a house. We set her on a couch before I fell foreword and collapsed in a chair. I dazedly looked at Bloom before letting my eyes flutter close, the exhaustion finally hitting in. It was a gift and a curse, my future sight, but I saw five more flashes of the future in my sleep.

Flash one: A hunter troll hanging outside a vaguely familiar house.

Flash two: seeing four guys start a fight with said troll.

Flash three: being in a room and watching Stella make a cup full of pencils into one giant pencil.

Flash four: going through a post card pamphlet of Alfea.

Flash five: stepping through the gates of Alfea, all three of us laughing as we did so.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but I had to guess it was for the rest of the afternoon and late into the morning before my eyes cracked open. I yawned loudly, stretching my back in an un-princess like nature but not really caring. I blinked sleepily at the family of three, that earth girl with an older couple behind her. "What'd hit me?" I muttered, sitting up. I stretched my neck, it was awkward sleeping on the chair. I'm sure I hadn't cared at the time because of how tired I was, but now I was regretting it. Well, at least I did get my sleep.

"Are you alright?" the earth girl asked.

"Never better," I muttered, letting my hair fall back into my eyes as I sleepily rubbed my eyes, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Good morning," Stella muttered. I was envious because at least she got to sleep on the couch. At least she was stretched out while I was half-falling off and slumped over on a chair.

"It's evening, girls," the older woman corrected.

"That late already? My mom's gonna kill me." I groaned, feeling a huge headache coming on. I was supposed to call my mom hours ago. Whatever, I'll just say I typed the wrong information in and got briefly lost. It wasn't like I was going to turn back now.

"My name is Stella." The princess said cheerfully, sitting up.

I was never a morning person, er…waking up easy…you know what I mean. "Name's Alex." I said, I personally preferred it compared to Alexandria. That name could be such a mouthful sometimes.

"Hi Stella, Alex, my name is Bloom." The red head smiled. It was good to know at least all three of us managed to make it somewhere that was apparently safe. I'm going to assume that this was Bloom's house, I mean, where else could we be?

"How about we call your parents now, shall we?" the older woman, Vanessa, suggested.

"My mom never answers her phone. She doesn't even own one, she has servants that answers all the calls for her." I stated, feeling myself start to wake up a little.

"And my parents are like six whole realms away, in a kingdom call Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training,"

"And I was on my way to Alfea to begin my training," I interrupted.

"Oh boy, oh boy," the man, Mike, groaned. "I'm contacting Dr. Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the two of you are seeing things that aren't really there."

"Excuse me?" I glared. How dare he say I was crazy, I was a princess, I was born royalty, who was he to decide I was going crazy when I spoke of something all young fairy girls should know as common knowledge. Then my more logical mind started whispering and I remembered that this was Earth. The people had stopped believing in magic long before I was even born, many generations ago that not even the stories of real magic could be remembered any longer.

However, Stella didn't seem to realize this and got mad. She waved her hand and turned the phone Mike had just picked up into a carrot and thing of lettuce. "You still think we're out of our gourds?" Stella scowled, looking superior.

"A transformation charm, nice work, Stella," I stated, staring pointedly at where the phone just was. My transformations weren't the best yet but I can at least get a somewhat shape established.

"That was so awesome!" Bloom exclaimed, reminding myself how this was an earth girl, or, at least a girl raised on earth. Made me wonder how a girl with magic ended up on earth, the least magical inhabited planet in the whole known universe.

"You're the one who's majorly awesome, Bloom." Stella insisted. "This ogre attacked me and that's when Alex here showed up trying to help. But we both got cornered and Bloom here gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension!"

"It's true, but I don't know how I did it." Bloom said confused.

"You have magic Bloom; that was how you did it. You couldn't do something like that without having it already inside you." I stated.

"She has more than just magic inside her," Stella insisted. "She's completely loaded with it!"

"Me?" Bloom exclaimed, wide eyed. I don't understand the whole surprise factor after tangling with her first ogre yesterday. Well, it was my first ogre too although I have seen them…I've had a more than somewhat sheltered life growing up.

"Hey!" Stella exclaimed, wide eyed. "I just got a brainstorm. You should go to Alfea with me, I mean, with us. It's like so far and away the best school in the whole eight ream area."

"Do you really think she can get in this late? I mean, this school year does start soon." I reminded the blonde.

She waved her hand dismissingly, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll managed to get her in easily. Especially after what she did."

"Hold it!" Mike exclaimed. "My daughter's not going to another realm."

"It's not that bad, I mean, I've never left my realm before today. With all that untrained magic inside her, it'll do Bloom some good to get some actual training in so she knows what she can do and how to use it." I insisted.

Stella and I were led up to Bloom's room, leaving the parents to discuss the impossibility that had just stumbled into their lives. Well, they didn't realize the impossibilities that they had adopted when they took in Bloom nearly sixteen years ago.

Bloom's room was a standard room for the everyday earth female. It was much smaller than my own and cluttered but clearly well loved. A bed with messed up blankets, a desk filled with papers, a large window, and many drawings pinned to the walls decorated the room. "Hey, cool room, Bloom!" Stella exclaimed while I studied some of the drawings pinned to her walls. "You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag,"

"She never said she'll go, Stella." I warned her, picking up a book I nearly stumbled over and setting it on the desk. It had FAIRIES in big block letters on it but I paid it no mind. It was an earth book, why would I read anything on fairies from a book made by humans?

"Huh? Why wouldn't she?" Stella seemed sincerely confused.

Bloom shook her head, "I can't because I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean, I know I fought that ogre in the park and all but…"

I put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up, "Bloom, a girl doesn't have powers one minute and they disappear the next. It's impossible, you're either born with them or not and you were clearly one of the very few on earth that somehow managed to get magic without even knowing it."

"Besides, your powers are probably just rusty from sitting unused for so long." Stella decided. That was more common. Someone may deny their heritage or get used to doing things without their magic that when they finally do, it's hard to use. That's why you should use your magic every day. I doubted mine would go all rusty considering my automatic visions.

"Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?" Bloom suggested pointing at the FAIRIES book I had set on her desk.

Stella picked up the book and started flipping through it. I looked over her shoulder to see the pictures. Some of the outfits were similar to what fairies were when my great-grandmother was my age but the information I glanced at were incredible inaccurate. Fairies weren't tiny mini midgets, that sounded more like pixies to me.

"Kinda," Stella decided. "But this book was written by humans. You're so much cooler than this and more fashionable."

Bloom got very excited very quickly, "Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic!"

"Not yet," I stated. "You know magic but don't know how to actually use it properly. Right now, you're just throwing energy blasts around."

"And what was it you said…winx?" Bloom guessed.

"Winx," I nodded, telling her she had gotten the wording right.

"Your magic has always been inside you, like Alex said, it's something you're born with." Stella explained. "It's like my fairy godmother used to say: Sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of."

I blinked, "You're fairy godmother really said that?

Stella shrugged, "Close enough, but how about we try this? It's just a simple matter merge exercise." Stella explained, doing something I had been taught a few years ago when my magic actually started kicking in. Stella used her magic to make all the pencils in Bloom's cup on her desk float and then merged together in one big pencil. That reminded me, I already saw that in my vision. At least I knew my visions were accurate.

"Ok, give it a shot. Put them back how they were." Bloom raised her hand and tried but nothing happened.

"I don't feel anything." Bloom moaned.

I nodded, brushing the hair out my eyes although it fell right back into place, "Don't worry, it's to be expected after what, not using your powers for sixteen years. It's not that big a shock that you're struggling."

"And this is why you have to come with us to Alfea." Stella insisted, putting the pencils back the way they were. "Before long, you'll be zapping ogres left and right!"


	2. We're In

We're In:

"So where is it?" Bloom asked, eager for any information on this new world that had just been opened to her.

"Well, it's nowhere near here, that's for sure." I said, wondering how I could explain where exactly Alfea was.

"I guess you could say it's in a parallel dimension." Stella explained. That works. "You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you…"

"Even I can tell this is confusing." I interrupted. If I didn't get how she was planning on getting to Alfea, I'm sure an earth girl who didn't know magic existed would have any clue.

"Right, how about I just show you." Stella suggested, pulling a magical postcard from her pocket and tossed it on the ground. I wasn't surprised to see it expand, taking up most of the floor and easy for us to step on. That was what it was for after all. You could think of it as a magical pamphlet, without the pages. "This is an express portal," Stella explained. "Come on," she stepped onto the colorful postcard and started sinking into the ground.

"Don't worry Bloom, it doesn't hurt at all." I knew from my own experiences with the post card I had received. I was pretty excited to get away from home for the first time. I stepped onto the colorful postcard and felt the comfortable warmth as I sunk down into it. Bloom swallowed hard but followed behind us.

We appeared on the outside of a nearby forest, in front of a huge school. It was smaller than the palace back home but still impressive, even if the school was painted pink. The wing like gates that opened when you passed through them was pretty cool though. I could so get used to going to a school like this, so much better than the so call homeschooling I had been having. And I actually met people that were here for the same reason I was, to better themselves and learn, instead of sucking up like the ladies my age did back home. I was princess so I was higher than them and all they cared about was their social standing, so annoying. "This is the famous Alfea castle!" Stella exclaimed as we stared up at the huge pink building.

"What exactly goes on here?" Bloom asked.

"It's pretty much like any school you've probably been to, only a boarding school and you learn magic." I explained.

"It's where the best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers." Stella said. "Most are princesses like me but we also have pixies and Guyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery!" she squealed, great, boy crazy. I, for one, was never that interested in guys. I've become even less interested after that vision of that brown haired girl with the gentle expression of surprise as I kissed her cheek.

"Don't forget the witches," I said.

"Right, we're also a lagoon away from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Clouwtower School for witches." Stella explained.

"Wow," Bloom looked amazed, taking in everything she could. I knew I wore that expression when I first saw my postcard. "This is a…really big decision." She suddenly looked nervous.

"And I would think hard on it." I said. "This one choice could very well change your entire life." Not even I, the psychic, was able to predict just yet how true that statement rang true.

"And I've got a perfect way to help with that decision!" Stella exclaimed. "I invited some of the red fountain boys over to your house."

"What?! When?" Bloom exclaimed.

"Pretty soon," Stella said.

I shook my head, "When did you even have time to do that?"

"I always make time for the boys." Stella explained like it was everyday news and I guess to her, it probably was. "But they'll get here pretty soon so we might want to get going." And so we went back to Bloom's house the same way we came, through the postcard portal.

But we had bigger enemies waiting on the other side. It didn't take us long to hear shrieks and banging coming from downstairs. "I don't like the sound of that!" I said and we quickly ran downstairs. Blooms parents were cowering in front of that ogre, Knut, a hunter troll beside him. That was probably how he found us, but where he got a scent from I wouldn't know.

"Tell us where the girls are or you're ghoul food!" Knut shouted.

"Looking for us." I snarled, tensing. I just really hated those who picked on others. Just call it from the days when the servant kids would pick on me when I really couldn't do anything about it, before any of us were old enough to realize just how much power a princess had, fairy or not.

"Cause you might want to turn around, sunshine," Stella declared beside me. "I guess someone didn't learn their lesson, sun power!" Stella shouted, transforming into her glittery outfit, wings and all.

"Psyche power!" I echoed after her, transforming into my own. These guys obviously came looking for a fight, so I guess that was what we were going to have to give them. Stella then kicks the troll over.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let her kick your butt!" Knut roared.

"Shut up!" I snapped, giving him a hard high kick to the chin, throwing him into a wall. I winched when some of the pictures hanging up fell.

"Me mad," Troll snarled, standing up.

"Then do something about it, tall, blue, and gruesome." Stella suggested.

"Funny how accurate that description actually is." I admitted. She had his straight down to the T.

"Bloom, we'll handle these two gross outs, you take care of the ghouls." Stella suggested although we didn't take our eyes off the ogre/troll pair.

"How?" Bloom asked panicking. She hadn't been able to use her powers since the ogre incident yesterday so it wasn't really surprising.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can think of something." I insisted, tensing for another battle as the troll and ogre rose. Bloom ran out with her little blue bunny, Kiko, followed by many of the ghouls wanting to get a hold of her.

"Now that they're friends are gone, they don't stand a chance." Knut decided.

"Did you forget that there are still two fairies here ready to kick butt." I scowled, letting my hands start to radiant energy balls.

"We are so gonna whop you and we won't even mess up our hair." Stella decided. Apparently we were on the same thought wavelength because Stella threw a sunbeam just at the same time I threw a psyche energy ball. Knut was blasted through the door he broke into and out into the backyard, crushing the ghouls as he landed. It was dark and getting late so I don't think we had to worry about anyone catching us.

"Good one girls!" Bloom shouted into the house. But she spoke too soon because Stella was flung through the window.

"Hey ugly, don't you know you're supposed to treat a girl with some respect!" I snarled, already feeling like a protective sister of some kind to these girls. I know I felt this way when someone hurt my sister. I gathered a huge energy ball in my hands. It was a powerful attack and I needed two hands above my head but the downside is it took more than a few seconds to charge up. That was the second the troll got smart. He threw a chair at me. I screamed as I was flung through the doorway, the chair landing on my leg. I blinked back tears because that was a heavy chair landing full force on me, but I refused to go out crying so I kicked the chair off me and forced myself to stand, despite the scrapes I had gotten from being flung across the ground. The troll left the house, squeezing its way through the much smaller doorway, heading straight for us.

"What do we do?" Bloom asked, starting to panic. But then a long black cord wrapped its self around the troll's neck, pulling him back with a growl.

"Hey, Princess Stella, I hope your friends are the one with the pretty blue pants and the fairy." A man with a cape with blonde hair to his shoulders announced. His name was Brandon (or so we thought).

"Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here," another guy, the one holding the cord, said. He had spiky hair, Riven.

"Ditto that," a guy with glasses and orange hair said, Timmy.

"Alright, I suggest a three pronged rescue op." the blonde haired Brandon suggested.

Riven scoffed, "Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself."

The fourth member had brown hair and was leaning on a sword looking bored, Prince Sky, "Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll." That was when the troll decided to throw Riven. I ducked and he flew over me, landing between Stella and Bloom. "I rest my case." Alright then, let's see if these hero guys could actually put in what they were taught because so far, I wasn't impressed with Riven being tossed around.

"Stay behind me!" Brandon exclaimed, letting the troll beat on his shield. "Hey guys, what did we learn about battling trolls?" I just sat back and watched the show. Save up my energy unless they actually needed help, desperately.

"Well, smash 'em I think." Sky thought. He raised the sword he was leaning on and slammed it into the ground. I winched when the ground was forced apart under the troll's feet. Poor Bloom's parents and the help they would need to get this place back to way it was before we showed up.

"No Sky, you take out their feet." Timmy said. He seemed like the smart one of the group, as he pulled out his blaster gun thing and started shooting at the troll's feet till it easily toppled over.

"Good thing you aced how to battle forest creatures Timmy," Brandon said.

"Ghoul alert!" Sky warned as more ghouls showed up. I scowled as they came for us and raised an energy ball.

"I'll handle this," Riven decided, pushing past me. My scowl darkened, letting the energy disperse as he took them out, despite wanting to now throw it at him instead. But then Knut decided it was all fun and games to knock him out. I winched, even I hated the guy already but that blow to the head had to hurt.

"Leave him alone!" Bloom wailed. Once again, it was like we were on the same wave length in thought. I threw my psyche ball, Stella with her sunbeam, and Bloom with that odd fire coming from her palms.

"Awesome shot there Bloom," Stella grinned. I smirked a little, what'd I say, her magic couldn't have just disappeared like that. Maybe if a dark spell cast on her by a witch it would but, as far as we knew, no witches even knew of her existence.

"It just happened," Bloom said face flushed with excitement.

"Like I said, you got winx," Stella said.

"All you had to do was believe you can do it." I added. "Besides, having a troll attack doesn't really hurt when you have to fight back." Riven grumbled, slowly standing up when he woke up during our talk, wiping his bloodstained face. All of us, heroes and fairies, started to surround Knut, knowing he was the leader of this so call little group. With all of us, he didn't have a chance in hell to win.

"I'm gonna put my stinkus-removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath." Stella smirked. Knut seemed to panic and was quick to leave. Stella gave a smirk even I would be proud of, "I knew that would scare him."

"At least that's over," I sighed, automatically raising a hand to brush the bangs out of my eyes. It took me a second to realize I was still in fairy form and therefore, my bangs were held back by my clip and little golden crowd.

"Bloom, Alex," Stella said, getting my attention as we stood in front of the red found heroes, them in capes and all. "These are the red fountain guys I was telling you about. Meet Riven," he glared, obviously a sore loser. "Prince Sky," Sky nodded smiling. "Timmy," he waved. "And Brandon." He gave a friendly two finger solute like wink.

Then the troll stood up looking confused but just as quickly did Brandon snap a collar on him. "Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us."

"You've done enough damage for one day pal," Sky decided.

"Make sure he doesn't escape." I warned, adjusting my gloves. The troll started to levitate, heading to a portal the boys had opened up.

"Where are you guys taking him?" Bloom sounded seriously worried and curious. I guess any earth girl after her first troll would be interested in knowing where they went after such an attack like this one.

"We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve." Riven said. Good, as long as we weren't attacked by him again. I just hoped that ogre learned his lesson now and wouldn't be coming back.

The boys stepped into the portal, waving their goodbyes to us three fairies. "Bloom, I sure hope I see you at Alfea!" Brandon called before they vanished in the portal. I smirked; looks like someone had a little crush. Oooooh, and from Bloom's face, he wasn't the only one.

I looked up, glaring as I noticed the sun was rising above the horizons. "We've stayed up all night," I moaned in despair as I followed the girls into the messed up house Bloom's parents were trying to clean up. Now I needed to stay up all day so I could keep my sleeping on track. It wouldn't do well to stay up all night instead of day as well considering I had school in the day. That would just cause one huge problem that I would rather not go into.

"I'm glad that it's over," Mie sighed, sweeping his broom. Stella transformed back and transfigured her clothing into something more comfortable. It was orange sandals, with a short orange skirt, and a green shirt that tied in the back of her neck. I took her lead and transformed back, now wearing sneakers, my form fitting jeans, a red shirt and a blue jean jacket that stopped halfway down my back. A little fairy wing decorate the front pocket.

"Hey Bloom's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic," Stella insisted.

"It's just a simple charm. I use it to clean my room all the time." I tried getting them used to the positive aspects of magic instead of the attacking kind like they've witnessed.

Mike opened his mouth, to protest I believe, when Bloom came down holding a single red suitcase, "I'm ready dad." She said carefully apparently hopeful to go to Alfea. I know I was, even if my mom was probably having a heart attack at this moment. It wasn't like I was late, the final check in was this afternoon.

"Why do you have a suitcase?" Mike panicked.

Bloom shifted nervously, "You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed." She tried to trick them into letting her go, nice tactic.

Mike shook his head, "I know that you're way grown up than we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea."

"You shouldn't worry," I insisted. "Alfea is the best magic school in the whole known universe. It's why every year, parents send their daughters. At least a hundred new students arrive every year and I've heard you really learn a lot. I wouldn't know much considering it's my first year but what I've seen and heard is amazing."

"If it's anything these girls say, then I'm sure you'll be in for a wonderful adventure." Vanessa, Bloom's mom, said excited. Not even I, the psychic, would realize how true those words actually were. We would go through a lot in the next year and that would just be the beginning of our adventure because more than enough would arrive, even years from now.

Mike pulled on his coat, "Hey girls, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for five?"

"Duh dad, broomsticks are for witches." Bloom said, and they were fairies.

"Besides, I'm not even sure if witches still use broomsticks." I stated. "I think they have teleportation's and spells created for moving places by now."

"Are we going to use the portal?" Bloom asked.

I furred my eyebrows in my confusion, "I don't think humans can go through the portal, can they?"

Stella shook her head, "No, they can't. But I do have my scepter that can so handle this little tran-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun power!" her ring grew into her scepter and with a wave, it was like the floor disappeared under us. I couldn't help laughing as I felt the magic surround me before we finally landed on the ground just outside the grounds of Alfea. From where we were, you could see Alfea and its gate.

I didn't realize just how much I would accomplish with a group of girls or we would do within the walls of this school in the next coming handful of years or so. The legacy we would eventually leave as school history.

But right now, I did know that this would be More than High School.

"There is it! The realm renowned Alfea school!" Stella exclaimed as we headed up to the grounds of Alfea.

"Also the best magical school around," I brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"It does make public school look totally lame-o," Bloom grinned. I've never seen an earth school but even I know Alfea looked amazing to most if not all young fairies entering.

"Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like?" Vanessa suggested. I was positive I was forgetting something but, as my dad used to say, if you've forgotten something then odds were it wasn't important enough to remember.

"I wonder what their record is for college admissions." Mike suggested behind me. But then there was a cry out. I looked back and noticed Mike had his hands pressed on some sort of wall, separating him and his wife from the three of us. "It's as if there's an invisible wall. I can't get through it."

I snapped my fingers, "I knew I forgot something! There's a barrier that prevents humans from getting into Alfea, as a way to protect the magic inside."

"Sorry we couldn't take you any further." Stella apologized, apparently having forgotten as well.

"But know that the barrier will also help protect your daughter. She'll have a good time at Alfea, with new friends and great lessons." I said nervously, hoping they wouldn't change their mind about her going now that they actually couldn't go to the school.

"Well in that case, I still think Bloom will be having a great year," Vanessa made her decision. Bloom had these powers for a reason, it wasn't fair to keep them locked inside. At least here, she could be with other young girls her own age with powers of their own. "You'll have a wonderful time."

"She sure will! I'll see t that!" Stella announced.

"She'll be in good hands here," I smiled softly.

"Girls, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good." Stella said.

I looked at the sun and guessed at the time, "Besides, I think final admissions will be ending soon so we should probably check ourselves in."

Bloom turned back to her parents for one final goodbye. Although somehow despite being an earth animal, her little bunny managed to go through the barrier. I didn't think long on it, maybe animals had some kind of magic inside that would allow them through the barrier into Magix.

"I'll send you back first class!" Stella joked as Bloom stepped back into the barrier. With a wave of her staff, Stella sent Bloom's parents back to home where they would wait for their only daughter's return next year.

We started making our way up to the school and past the fluttering wings of the gate that opened and closed as girls ranging between ages of fifteen to eighteen flooded the school. "It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential 'dahlings'." Stella said jokingly. I had a feeling as I took a deep breath, looking at the different girls flooding the grounds that something absolutely amazing was going to happen this year. But what it was, I couldn't tell you.

"I'm nervous," Bloom said, a hand on her stomach.

"Relax! You're with us," Stella insisted.

"I don't see how much help I could be since this is the first time I've ever left my own realm." I interrupted.

"Then I guess I'll be your unofficial tour guide, I've been here before." Stella announced. "And besides, fairy school is just like normal school but we all have magic powers and better outfits."

"Can't argue with you there." I smirked. I've never seen so many young fairies in one place, eager for what the new year would bring.

"Well I'm loving it already," Bloom grinned, clearly holding in a squeal of excitement.

"Well neither of you are going to love her," Stella said disgusted, pointing at a middle age woman with brown hair and a clipboard, checking names off the list.

"Who's she supposed to be?" I questioned. I wanted to learn everything I could and obviously this woman was somehow important to the school.

"She looks scary," Bloom looked nervous again.

"She's Griselda, head of discipline." Stella explained. "She is scary and in bad need of a makeover."

We got into line a few people back, listening to Griselda, "First name and place of origin." She demanded of a new girl their age with bluish hair.

She looked scared, "Uh..Ellanor of Delona. I signed up online. I should be on the list."

Griselda went over the list of girls coming in from Delona scowling, "Hmmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into-"

"It's with two L's," Ellanor interrupted.

"Ah, there you are: Elanor of Delona. You may come in." Ellanor looked relieved as she walked into the school with her suitcase. "Next!"

"Oh no, I'm not going to be on the list." Bloom panicked.

"How did we forget that Bloom never signed up," I hissed, feeling impending doom as we moved up in line.

"Fear not girls, I've got it all figured out." Stella smirked, having already come up with the perfect plan that unknowingly wouldn't last a full day. "The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year but she'd doing homeschooling instead," she conjured up an envelope in hand. "She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect." Stella ripped up the letter, letting it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

I nodded, "Better than her being turned into a toad for not being on the list." We took another step in line.

"But I don't know how to be a princess, and I hate lying," Bloom looked worried, biting at her lip.

"Don't think of it as lying, think of it as…furthering your magical education." I suggested just as we reached Griselda.

"Long time no see, Miss G." Stella announced cheerfully.

Griselda obviously didn't share her happiness, scowling, "Not long enough, Princess Stella. Not after that little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back. It's beyond me."

So that's how Stella knew so much about Alfea, she had already been here before. I wondered briefly why she didn't pass last year since she was a freshman this year, "They did donate that new computer lab." Stella explained.

Griselda sighed, "Who are your friends?" she asked, checking off Stella.

"Princess Veranda of Vallisto and Alex," Stella said cheerfully.

"Let's see, I'll check the list." Griselda looked for Vallisto and nodded, "Yes, Veranda of Vallisto, you may come in but I don't see any Alex," she glared at me. "And so that means,"

"Uh, excuse me," I interrupted. "You may find me under Princess Alexandria of Psyche,"

"Psy-Psyche," Griselda stuttered, not surprising since nobody had ever seen anybody from my realm long before anyone in today's time could even remember. And to think the princess and heiress to the throne of all people was the first to venture out. "Yes, here it is now, Princess Alexandria of Psyche. My apologies, your highness, you can go in."

"You didn't tell me you were a princess too," Stella said as we walked up the stairs to Alfea, blending in with the crowd of girls walking in for orientation.

"It's not something I advertise," I said. It didn't matter to me if I was a princess. What did matter was this.

We were in.


	3. Bloom, the Earth Fairy?

Bloom, the Earth Fairy…?

All of the girls who would be my future classmates, even a few my future roommates, walked through the halls of Alfea as Ms. Griselda told us of the rules the school held. "First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior!" wasn't that to be expected? "If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog." Ouch, that was never fun. Emma did that once to me once when I was twelve and couldn't figure out how to turn me back for a week. "If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended." Good thing I've never done anything that serious. I couldn't live without my magic and feeling weak. "And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled," I winched. I did not want to be the first fairy of Psyche to be admitted and expelled in less than one year. "Isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time!"

"You really did that?" Bloom whispered surprised.

"What were you trying to do that was so important," I was more interested in.

"I was trying to create a new shade of pink." Stella said cheerfully. Wow, I guess only Stella would try something like that. It was obvious she was the kind of girl that loved her clothes and always looked as a success.

Griselda continued, "We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what they will do if they catch you there." I swallowed hard. Witches, a fairies worst enemy and their school were right next door, great.

An old woman smiling kindly walked down the stairs we stopped at, eyes gazing to each of us in turn, "Welcome all, I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress." She announced. "I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class." Nobody knew yet just how wonderful this class was. After all, she unknowingly had six students standing in the crowd that would do more things than anybody else. "Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms." I wrinkled my nose, I was never that interested in becoming a princess. I should just give my sister the job as future queen and be done with it, she'll be so much better at it anyway. "Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power and diverse origins, but our mission is the same,"

Stella copied Ms. Faragonda word from word, "To help each of you to be the very best you can be." Stella giggled, it was obvious she had been through this orientation before. "She really loves saying that."

Faragonda continued, "Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times."

Griselda clapped her hands, "Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormitories and meet your roommates," a bubble of excitement weld up inside of me. This is what I've been waiting for. And from my visions, I could tell I would be close to the girls I would be rooming with.

"Remember everyone! Let's make this a great year! And of course, use every opportunity to connect to your Winx," Faragonda called as we passed.

"It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff. Do you know what you two are going to be?" Bloom questioned.

"Duh! For me, I'm going to like, rule the kingdom of Solaria!" Princess Stella stated proudly.

"Who knows, I'm supposed to rule Psyche but I'm not interested in the job." I put my hands behind my back. "Personally, I think my little sister would be better for the job."

"And what does, 'connecting to your winx' mean?" we neared our dorms.

"Now that is something you need to learn and know with all your heart." I said firmly. Winx was something all fairies learned, practically from their birth.

"Winx is essentially three things," Stella explained. "First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity."

"I think I get it," Bloom nodded, memorizing what Winx was.

"And I think I found our rooms," I said, finding six names hung on the doors to one of the dorms: VARANDA, STELLA, MUSA, FLORA, ALEXANDRIA, TECNA.

"I hope our roommates are more stylish than the ones I got last year." Stella complained as I swung open the doors. It was a beautifully decorated, looking like a little apartment for six instead of a school dormitory, so bright and sunny. "But of course, I have a singl….what?!" Stella gapped at the two names written on one of the bedroom doors inside, one of them being her own.

I winched, "Sorry Stell, I think I sighed in later that most people. They had to put me somewhere's." Stella and I were to be roommates. "Think of it this way, at least I'm somebody you know." I laughed nervously, pushing open the door. The room was huge, with two beds on either side. It looked like we both practically had our own space, just in the same room.

"Ugh, fine, if I have to share a room," Stella pouted, crossing her arms. I pulled my bags out my pocket and enlarged them on my bed to unpack later.

"This room is sweet, I can't wait to find out what my room looks like," Bloom said excited, racing to the other side of the room. There were three other doors. One was a bathroom, one had MUSA and TECNA written on it and the third had VARANDA and FLORA. Bloom entered her room only to trip over something. I hadn't expected her to fall so I ended up falling over her, hitting the ground.

"Ow," I groaned, turning onto my back. Bloom moaned beside me, sitting up confused. Stella watched from the doorway.

"That hurt you know!" a big plant barked from the doorway, we had apparently tripped over a stray vine.

"Wow, I'm sorry," Bloom said stunned.

I blinked, sitting up, "Is it me, or is that plant talking."

"It's not just you, it's actually talking." Stella said. The plant tried biting her finger when she tried poking it.

"You might not want to do that, he can be testy sometimes. I'm sorry about the fall, he's my latest creation." A soft voice said from the other side of the room. I looked up and saw the girl of my er, visions, literally. This was be FLORA if the sign on the door was correct. She was shorter than me but still tall. She had dark moca colored skin with long brown hair. She wore a green top that showed her shoulders and her stomach, and a short pink skirt with strawberry decorations, and pink sandals, two yellow bracelets decorating her wrists.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked softly. Her eyes were a bright brown that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. This had to be the girl I had seen so happy with in that vision. My heart was thumping loud in my chest, I'm surprised nobody else could hear it or if they did, it wasn't mentioned.

I realized she was waiting for a response, looking worried the more I sat here staring at her. So I quickly stood, "Oh yeah, don't worry about me. It'll take a harder fall to hurt me," I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head. At least she was smiling now, knowing her plant thing hadn't actually hurt me. She looked like the 'flower child' kind of girl, from the multiple plants already decorating one side of the room.

"You're plant actually talks." Bloom was still amazed by the plant. I admit, it was impressive, but we were in a magical dimension. Some things shouldn't be so shocking, even if it was.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Flora smiled brightly. "My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi, I'm Flora." She smiled happily, winching when she accidentally knocked over her own pot with the talking plant. "Eh, sorry honey," she apologized.

"Here, let me help." I waved my hand carefully over the planet, a simple charm to levitate it back into place and fixing the crack.

"Thank you," Flora smiled, wringing her hands together.

"It's nice to meet you Flora, I'm Bloom." Stella coughed and I stepped on her foot. "Ouch, I mean, uh, Bloom is just a name that I like a lot but it's not my name. Actually, my real name is uh," she glanced at the opened door for the sign giving out room assignments. "Veranda of uh, Valisto, that's me."

I jumped when an almost mechanic voice behind us in the doorway recited: Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for its rich, artistic traditions. It's features are very popular with the touritsts."

"Right, that's where I'm from." Bloom lied. The speaker was a girl their age, she had a fair complexion with short lavender purple hair and bright green eyes, although they were darker and not as bright as my own. She wore a purple and green shirt, purple pants, and purple shoes.

"Cool, my name is Tecna." The fairy introduced herself.

"The name's Alex," I introduced myself.

"Alex? I thought your name was Alexandria," Tecna said, glancing at the door with mine and Stella's name on it.

I tugged on my hand, brushing the bangs from my eyes, "It is, but I prefer Alex, less of a mouthful."

"And I'm Stella," Stella butted in, wanting some attention.

Tecna nodded, "You are quite infamous." She announced. No doubt, it seemed like everybody knew Stella somewhat, or at least her story.

"That's the word on the streets," the last girl walked in. She wore red shoes, blue jeans, and a red tank top with her hair in two short black pigtails. On earth, you would have guessed she was Asian. "Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce." I couldn't help laughing, my laughter mixing it with the others as Stella pouted. I've only been here an hour and was already having a good time. Maybe leaving home would be the best decision I've ever made.

"It was in the name of fashion and I don't regret it." Stella insisted firmly, a pout on her lips.

"I'm curious, where you actually able to create this new shaded of pink?" Tecna questioned and I looked up. I mean, she did get expelled, hopefully she got something out of it.

"No, but when I do it's gonna be the official color of Solaria!" she announced. And she was to be queen someday, she could actually do it. All she needed was to create this new shade. There was a cry out as Flora's plant picked up Bloom's bunny, Kiko.

"Bad plant! Put him down right now!" Flora insisted, voice as soft but firm as ever. The plant almost seemed to be pouting himself as he unhappily put the rabbit down.

"It's ok, it's not the planets fault." Bloom said, spotting teeth marks on the vine. "I'm betting Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies."

"Maybe you should feed him Bloom, I don't think he's eaten since last night." I said and it was mid-day by now. I knew I would be hungry by then, imagine a bunny with its tiny stomach.

"You hungry, little bunny?" Flora came up with an idea. She grabbed one of her empty pots and planted some seeds. Within seconds, the seeds had grown into long carrots. "Here, they're organic."

"Neat trick," I stated, watching Kiko happily eat at his new treat.

"Thanks, it's just something a friend of mine back home taught me." Flora explained.

"Hey!" Stella interrupted. "Speaking of food, I'm famished."

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've eaten anything since yesterday." I sighed, just now feeling the hunger stirring up.

"I have a brilliant idea! What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?"

"Great idea, downtown magix is so fun." Flora seemed excited about the idea.

"If I can get something to eat, I'm there." I decided. You try going all day without food and see if you're not hungry.

"What's it like?" Bloom asked as we started heading outside Alfea towards the bus station.

"It's fresh," was Musa's explanation.

"You've never been?" Flora said surprised.

"No, but if we could grab a slice, I am so there." Bloom said as the bus pulled up.

"I've never been either." I stated. "I've actually never left home before Alfea." We climbed on the bus and sat down. Musa and Tecna sat behind us, Stella and Flora sat across from us and Bloom and I sat together.

"So Veranda, Alex, you've never left your kingdoms before?" Flora questioned.

"No, never," Bloom said.

"My mom never let me out anywhere. I had to practically beg her to let me come to Alfea." I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face again, even if it did fall back into place. The bus pulled up at Magix bus stop and let us off. But Tecna and Flora stood behind Bloom and I, with their hands over our eyes. It was just another town, even if it was a magix town.

"Do we really have to do this?" I held my hands out in front of me hoping I wouldn't hit something. Flora's soft hands covered the eyes of my flushed face. I wondered if I should try using my own magic to see through her hands.

"Yes, we do, it'll be fun." Flora insisted with a small giggle behind me.

"Alright, I guess you guys can have a look now," Tecna grinned, the girls letting us go. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes get used to the light again instead of light moca colored hands. The town looked like any old town you would except to find. The buildings were amazing though and some of the things you could see for sale were awesome. Some cars were actually flying around, that was pretty amazing when finding a parking spot and just using magic to make a spot big enough between cars for your car.

"What do you think?" Musa asked.

"It really is Magix, I always wanted to come here," I grinned. I've heard great things about it and it did seem amazing.

Finally, I was in love with this pizza. They just didn't make food like this in the castle, much normal food that actually tasted good. Better than all this fancy food that I didn't even care for. I blocked Bloom's arm with one hand while eating with the other since she was waving her hand in the air, phone in hand.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked, sensing a problem as I swallowed a much bigger bite than I would have been allowed back home.

"My cell phone isn't working for some reason." Bloom sighed, looking seriously confused. "It's not even getting a signal or anything." I looked down at the phone she held beside me. It looked alright, not even scratched or anything, but what did I know about technology? Maybe it was an inside problem, something got bent the wrong way during all the fighting last night.

"Let me see it," Tecna suggested, taking the phone. I had a feeling just from knowing her the past like, hour or so, that she was into technology. Tecna took off the back grinning, "I love taking these things apart." she started laughing when she examined the isides.

"Should we know why you're laughing?" I questioned, feeling out of the loop.

"Yeah yo, what's so funny?" Musa stated.

"This 'cell phone'," she scoffed. "Is ancient technology, it belongs in a museum."

"But it's the newest phone." Bloom said confused, taking back her readjusted phone, still not working.

"Not around here," I hissed in her ear. Stella agreed on the other side of Bloom. Her phone may be the latest technology around on earth but magix was more advanced.

"You need an inter-realm phone to call Vallisto," Musa explained. I had one. Mom bought it for me when I told her I was leaving for Alfea. She didn't want to admit it but faced the possibility of me actually leaving. At least this way, she could contact me.

"There's actually a phone booth about two blocks away. Here, you can use my card." Tecna handed her a slick card. I climbed out the booth and let Bloom climb out herself before she left to find a phone. I plopped back down on my seat and took a larger than average bite of pizza, moaning happily at the cheese and sauce coated my taste buds.

I looked up and noticed everyone was watching me. I swallowed hard, "What? I never get to eat pizza."

"You never ate pizza before?" Musa gasped.

I shook my head, "Once or twice before. My mom kept me under a special diet, nothing that can be considered 'unhealthy' even if you don't gain any weight from this type of pizza no matter how much you eat."

"You poor girl," Stella moaned. "Have as much as you like."

"With pleasure," I grinned, grabbing another slice.

"Just don't choke on it," Flora warned.

I swallowed, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I took another bite. But before I could actually eat it, my eyes widened and became dazed cover, they started glowing brighter green, shining.

"Alex? Are you alright?" Flora looked up concerned but I was unable to answer or hear what was going on. In this state, I may see flashes of the future but I was also my most vulnerable. If someone attacked me in this state, I wouldn't even be able to fight back until I snapped out of it. At least it only took a minute or so.

Flash one: Bloom hiding behind trash cans spying on three witches talking to that ogre, Knut.

Flash two: One of the witches sneaking up behind Bloom.

Flash three: Bloom clinging to the roof before falling.

Flash four: Bloom trying to fight back but unable to conjure enough magic.

Flash five: Bloom in a silent scream encased in a block of ice, one of the witches scratching her nails against it smirking.

I snapped out of it, all the girls were in a panic trying to get me to snap out of it. Stella had even started shaking me. "Alexandria, are you alright?" Tecna asked, a look of confused worry on her face.

"Bloom's in trouble," I whispered, mind going over the five flashes of what I saw. I tried thinking of where the alley could be, thinking of the store I saw behind Bloom when she was spying behind trash cans.

"What was that, sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Bloom's in trouble!" I gasped, dropping my pizza on my plate. Within two seconds, I was out of my seat and running out, down the street. The girls followed after me confused, briefly stopping to pay for our pizza.

"How do you know Bloom's in trouble?!" Musa called, being the first to reach me.

"It's one of my powers; it's why I was blocked out!" I called. "I can see when something's about to happen and Bloom's about to get attacked by three witches!" I skidded around the corner, my eyes narrowing on a familiar store. I headed straight toward the mouth of the alley across from it. I slammed to a stop in front of the alley, the girls nearly knocking me over when they stumbled into me from the surprise stop.

We made it just in time, just in time to stop Bloom from being forever frozen and dying in the ice block. Who knew how much longer she would have been in there, and died, had we not shown up and unfroze her.

Three witches stood in the alley, surrounding Bloom frozen in a block of ice, her frozen head thrown back in a silent scream, arms spread out. One witch was in purple with long brown hair, the second had frizzy greyish hair dressed in violet, and the third was dressed in dark blue with long white hair in a tight ponytail. All wore way too much eye shadow and makeup, like it actually helped any. "Fairies can't last long on ice. So you'd better start talking now." Icy, the white haired witch, snarled as she raked her nails over the ice. "Tell us where Stella is!" How did she expect her to talk blocked in ice like that?

"I'm right here!" Stella snarled behind me. "Let her go now!"

"She has nothing to do with whatever you want?" I put my hands on my hips, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah right," Icy scoffed, "Knut! Time for you to step up and crush those losers," it would have been nice to have seen him in my visions. I dove out of the way, the other girls scattering in different directions. I awkwardly flipped, landing on my bottom. I grumbled, standing up and transforming. No way was I letting these witches win without a decent fight. Apparently I wasn't the only one because all four girls ended up transforming as well. Stella landed beside me in her glittery orange outfit. The other three landed nearby by. Tecna wore a purple outfit, jumpsuit like, but all glittery with long electrical green bent wings. Musa wore red headphones, ribbons tied around her upper arm. She wore a red one shoulder top with a sheer red covering over her stomach, a many sparkling red skirt and knee high length red boots. Flora wore a green necklace, a pink dress, pink sleeves not connecting to her shoulders but going just past her wrists, and short pink boots.

"Psyche Blast!" I shouted, throwing a ball of pure energy at Knut when he came running at us again. He screamed being knocked back a few feet, clutching his head at the massive eternal headache I had just given him.

"Digital Web!" Tecna shouted, a green grid like force field surrounding Knut, preventing him from coming after us again as he started coming out of it.

"Sub-Woofer Blast!" this gave Knut an external pain from the loud boom bot like music pumping in the small space.

"Ivy Rope!" Flora called, blowing pollen. Large vines grew out of the ground, wrapping it's self around Knut, throwing him out of the way.

Icy snarled, "Alright little firsties," which I really didn't get considering everyone had to start off somewhere. "You are history! Piercing Cold!" Icy shouted.

"Everybody, get behind me!" Tecna shouted. I didn't think before jumping behind her with the others, trusting her completely. "Firewall!" she shouted, creating a large shield from the piercing cold, ice shards that tried to attack us. I always hated the cold.

Stormy, the frizzy haired witch, growled, "I got a flash for you fairies, a lightning flash!" Stormy shouted, lightning bolts flying sent me flying into a wall, my hair becoming more spiky. I groaned, at least my hair was out of my face in fairy form. Although Stormy unknowingly helped us because we all landed surrounding the ice covered Bloom.

Icy snarled and rose up her arms, calling the ice, "Time to conjure the Ice Coffin, from the depths of primordial space. I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power to the palm of my hand and unleash it to my command!"

We didn't stick around to get hit by the attack. Stella's scepter appeared in hand, emerging from her ring, "Get us outta here-us!" In a flash, we were gone and appearing on the other side of town, closer to the bus station.

"Here, I'm back." I said, rushing over and wrapping a blanket I had just bought around Bloom's shivering shoulders. She was still frozen, only without the ice. Bloom sneezed violently, pulling the blanket tightly around her shoulders.

Stella rubbed Bloom's arms, trying to get some warmth back in there, "Its' okay! You could have survived another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're from Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom! You are so brave!"

"Braver than most new fairies would have done."

"Stella, Alex," the other three fairies demanded, narrow eyed. I winched, oops, maybe we've done said a little too much.

Flora put her hands on her hips glaring, if I wasn't so nervous I would say it was cute, "Why did you just call her Bloom and say she's from Planet Earth?"

I did the only thing I could do at that moment, I started laughing. Everyone stared at me, "S-sorry," I stuttered, still chuckling as I held my stomach. "I'm just thinking, we could barely hold Bloom's secret for a couple of hours. What were we doing thinking we could keep it all year yet along this semester?"


End file.
